Drug abusers and/or addicts typically may take a solid dosage form intended for oral administration containing one or more active drugs and crush, shear, grind, chew, dissolve and/or heat, extract or otherwise tamper with or damage the dosage form so that a significant portion or even the entire amount of the active drug becomes available for administration.
An abuser may convert a precursor compound found in a dosage form by illicit chemical processes. Examples of such methods include the Nazi Method, the Red Phosphorus Method, and the Shake and Bake Method.
The Shake and Bake Method is a method in which methamphetamine may be synthesized in a single container, also known as a “one-pot” system. Readily accessible non-polar solvents such as camp stove fuel (e.g. COLEMAN® Fuel) are often used in the Shake and Bake method.
There is a growing need for novel and effective methods and compositions to deter abuse of pharmaceutical products (e.g., orally administered pharmaceutical products) including but not limited to immediate release, sustained or extended release and delayed release formulations for drugs subject to abuse.